totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wyścig cz.1
Wyścig cz.1 (ang. Race part 1) - to szósty odcinek serii Disney Totalnej Porażki, a trzeci specjalny. W ODCINKU WYSTĘPUJĄ PRZEKLEŃSTWA! ZAMIAST NICH PISZE PIP!!! Drużyna Dorosłego Piotrusia Pana wyjechała do Paryża i miała nieco do czynienia z francuską policją. A co z tym czasie robiły Niegrzeczne Dzwoneczki? Kamera spada z nieba i ląduje tuż przed Disneylandem. Przy wejściu stoi Chris, który do niej macha. Kamera podnosi się i leci do środka parku. Wlatuje do budynku. Wiki rozgląda się, stojąc na schodach. Leci do jadalni, mijając Taylora, kłócącego się z siostrą. W jadalni widzimy, jak Alex uderza głową Ivy o stół. Jacob stoi obok i czyta książkę. Alex zauważa kamerę i podbiega do niej i kopie. Kamera ucieka i leci przez okno na zewnątrz. Leci w stronę domku strachów. Po drodze widzimy Derka, śmiejącego się z Seana. Przy domu widzimy Kordiana, trzymającego w ręku jakiś wycinek gazety. Kamera robi zakręt i widzimy, jak Jola biegnie przez tor przeszkód. Mija Dennis, podrywającego Sarę. Te uderza go w twarz i ten upada na kamerę. Wszystko zasłania dym. Opada i widzimy wszystkich zawodników, przed Disneylandem. Z powietrza spada powoli złoty napis "Disney Totalnej Porażki". Melodią do openingu jest Ta piosenka __________________________________________________________________________________ Drużyna idzie do jadalni. Zasiadają do stołu. Nie ma nic do jedzenia. Alex: A gdzie żarcie? Wiki: Chyba nie ma. Elizabeth: Bystra jesteś. Moim zdaniem nie będziemy mieli nic do jedzenia, aż do jutra. Kordian: Dlaczego? Elizabeth: Pomyśl. W tym sezonie gotuje Mark, a on wyjechał. Alex: A więc ta PIP zrobiła to specjalnie! Sean: Przestań! Przecież Chris nie pozwoliłby mu na to. Nie możemy zostać bez jedzenia. Do jadalni wchodzi Chris. Chris: Witajcie. Jesteście głodni? Alex: Nie. Z nudów w brzuchach nam burczy. Sean: Tak, jesteśmy. Dasz nam coś do jedzenia? Chris: Czy wyglądam na kogoś, kto chce dać wam coś do jedzenia. Wiki: Skłamię i powiem, że tak. Chris: Powiem prawdę i powiem, że nie mam zamiaru dać wam czegoś do jedzenia. Sami sobie zróbcie. Kordian: Ale jak? Chris: Słyszałeś już o takim miejscu jak kuchnia, ziom? Tam się gotuje. Kordian: Obiło mi się o uszy. Chris: A zaraz nawet zobaczysz. Głodni za mną. Wszyscy idą do kuchni. Chris pokazuje im lodówkę, kuchenki i wiele innych. Chris: Że macie wolne, możecie gotować co chcecie i ile chcecie. Ważne jest jedynie to, abyście się nie otruli, chociaż wtedy program miałby większą oglądalność. Alex: A my pobyt w szpitalu. Chris: No i co z tego? Nic by ci się nie stało. Straciłabyś tylko życie. Sean: Tylko życie?! Człowiek ma jedno, więc trzeba o nie dbać. Chris: Więc zacznij. Chris wychodzi. Uczestnicy zaczynają gotować. Parę minut później. Alex: To wszystko wina tej Ivy. Jak wróci, to poczęstuje ją moim daniem: Kotlet ala Śmierć. Wiki: Nie jest chyba zdrowym daniem. Alex: Bystra jesteś. Kordian: E tam. Przez to, że wygrali pokazali, że są bardziej dziećmi, niż nastolatkami. Kto w naszym wieku ogląda takie bajki. Sean: Ja, na Święta na przykład. Kordian: A ty to dziwny jesteś. Idź śpiewać. Sean: Co ja ci takiego zrobiłem, że się ze mnie wyśmiewasz? Jesteśmy w jednej drużynie, więc bądź dla mnie miły! Myślisz, że jestem szczęśliwy, gdy ktoś się ze mnie wyśmiewa? Kordian: Ziom, wyluzuj. Sean: Nie mogę. Zdenerwowałeś mnie. Wychodzi. Elizabeth: I co narobiłeś?! Kordian: Też się z niego śmiałyście na samym początku, to ja nie mogę? Alex: Wtedy nie wiedziałyśmy, że będzie u nas w drużynie. Wiki: Właśnie, a ty go wyzywasz, kiedy chcemy zrobić sobie spokojnie kolację. Elizabeth: Alex, możesz popilnować mojego omletu? Alex: A dokąd idziesz? Elizabeth: Idę z nim porozmawiać. Wychodzi. Na zewnątrz. Przed budynkiem. Elizabeth podchodzi do Seana. Sean: Po co przyszłaś? Chcesz, bym zaśpiewał ci She deosn't mind? Elizabeth: Nie. Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać. Sean: Niby o czym? Elizabeth: A tak sobie. Chciałabym cię przeprosić, za to co oni ci powiedzieli. Nie chcieli cię obrazić. Wiesz jaki jest ten program. Sean: Ale w tym programie wszyscy się wyzywają. Elizabeth: Skoro tak nienawidzisz tego imienia, to dlaczego go nie zmienisz? Sean: Dla mojej matki. Elizabeth: Że jak? Sean: Moja mama jest wielką fanką tego piosenkarza. Kiedy się urodziłem miałem zupełnie inne imię, jednak w którymś tam wieku mama bez mojej zgody zmieniła mi imię. Elizabeth: Skoro twoja matka cię kocha, to dlaczego nie zmieni ci imienia na stare? Sean: Sam nie wiem. Przyjechałem tutaj, aby o tym zapomnieć, jednak i tutaj znalazłem ludzi, którzy się ze mnie śmieją. Wszyscy uważają, że jestem piosenkarzem, jednak tak nie jest. To jest drugi powód dla którego tutaj jestem. Elizabeth: Bardzo mi przykro. Sean (bardzo cicho): Ta jasne. Wtedy z kuchni dobiega strasznie głośny huk. Powoli Elizabeth i Sean zaczynają czuć dym. Z budynku wybiega reszta uczestników, oraz Chris. Sean: Co się stało? Wszyscy kaszlą. Chris: Ktoś zapomniał, że na patelni były jajka i to zaczęło płonąć. Sprzęt kuchenny, będący tuż obok zaczął płonąć i oto efekty. Kto (kaszle) zostawił te jajka? Elizabeth: Ja, jednak przed wyjściem z kuchni poprosiłam Alex, aby ich popilnowała. Wszyscy patrzą na Alex. Alex: No co?! Każdemu mogło się to zdarzyć! Kordian: Teraz umrzemy z głodu i nikt nie wygra programu! Nasz koniec jest bliski!!! Chris: Człowieku, lecz się. Możemy zamówić jedzenie, albo... Wszyscy: Albo co?! Chris: Wyruszycie do Pryża do pewnej restauracji. Mam darmowe kupony, więc będziecie mogli jeść ile chcecie, tylko jest jeden problem. Sean: Jaki? Chris: Pierwszy problem jest taki, że kupony są ważne do dzisiaj, do godziny dwudziestu pierwszej, a drugi to to, że nie mamy, a raczej nie macie czym dojechać. Alex: Jaja sobie robisz? Chcesz powiedzieć, że ten PIP program, ma tylko jeden autobus? Chris: Po pierwsze nie robię sobie jaj; mogę pokazać, że już je mam, a po drugie mieliśmy inne, ważniejsze wydatki. Wiki: Jakie na przykład? Chris: Tego nie musicie wiedzieć. Alex (mówi cicho): My nic nie musimy wiedzieć. Chris: Wiem. Kordian: To co teraz? Wiki: Już wiem! Alex: Masz auto?! Wiki: Wszyscy mamy! Jesteśmy w Disneylandzie. Tu jest jedna taka kolejka, którą jeździłam już nie raz. Chris: Chodzi ci o...? Wiki: O autka. Alex: Czyli chcesz, aby pojechała do Paryża, miasta mody i sztuki, autem z Myszką Miki, albo Goofy'm? Sean: Chwila, moment. Takie autka działają tylko na prąd i tylko tam, gdzie stoi kolejka. Jak chcesz nimi dojechać? Wiki: Racja. Elizabeth: A rowerami? Można nimi jeździć po parku. Chris: Nie wiem, czy właściciele parku się zgodzą. Kiedy rowery opuszczą park, mogą zgłosić nas do sądu. Elizabeth: Dobra, wyjaśnimy im dlaczego je wzięliśmy. Jedziemy! Wszyscy idą za Elizabeth. Zaprowadza ich do budki z rowerami. Alex: Ja biorę ten różowy! Chris: Ale z ciebie Barbie. Alex: Po prostu lubię różowy. Wszyscy biorą rowery. Wszyscy oprócz Chrisa. Kordian: Nie jedziesz? Chris: Nie. Jedźcie sami. Wiki: A jak mamy dojechać. Nie znamy drogi. Chris: Jedźcie cały czas tą drogą (pokazuje na drogę przed parkiem). Uważajcie na siebie. Ruszyli. Wyjeżdżają z parku. Chris: Mhm. Dlaczego nie powiedziałem im o schowku z żarciem. Jest parę metrów od kuchni. W tym samym czasie. Parę metrów od Disneylandu. Alex: Już nie mogę. Sean: Człowieku, jedziemy całą minutę. Alex: Jedźcie za mnie. Wiki: A jak masz zamiar zjeść? Alex: To do naprawy kuchni zostanę anorektyczką. Oni bardzo mało jedzą. Kordian: Po twoim wyglądzie powiedziałbym, że już nią jesteś. Alex: Ach, zamknij się. Kordian: Sean, chciałbym cię przeprosić. Sean: Spoko. Rozumiem. Wiki: Widać rozmowa z Elizabeth zadziała. Sean i Elizabeth uśmiechają się. Dziesięć minut później. Z stąd, ni zowąd na ulicy pojawia się tir. Uczestnicy powodują mały karambol. Tir się zatrzymuje. Alex: PIP. Mój rower! Kordian (Alex na nim stoi): PIP ja! Alex schodzi z Kordiana. Sean: Żyjemy? Wiki: Chyba tak. Elizabeth: Gdyby nie ten tir, to wszystko byłoby dobrze. Z tira wychodzi kierowca. Duży mężczyzna. Kierowca: Êtes-vous allez bien? (Wszystko z wami dobrze?) Alex: Po jakiemu o gada? Kierowca: We Francji mówimy po francusku. Alex: Co to miało być?! Chciałeś nas zabić. Kierowca: Tak. W radiu nic nie leciało. Z nudów to zrobiłem. Alex: Bardzo zabawne. Kierowca: Co wy tutaj robicie. Alex: Jęczymy z bólów. Elizabeth: Jedziemy do Paryża. Bierzemy udział w programie i nie mamy nic do jedzenia. Kierowca: Jak to nie macie? Co to jest za program? Alex: Bierzemy udział w Disney Totalnej Porażki, a nie mamy nic do jedzenia, bo kuchnia wyleciała w powietrze. Kierowca: Uuu, może mogę wam jakoś pomóc? Kordian: Mógłby pan zawieźć nas do Paryża? Kierowca: Właśnie stamtąd jadę, ale trudno. Nie pozwolę, abyście umarli z głodu. Chodźcie. Wszyscy idą kierowcą do tira. Wiki: A co z rowerami? Sean: Chrzań je. Wsiadają. Jest ciasno, gorąco i śmierdzi. Ruszają w drogę. Kierowca: A o co walczycie? Elizabeth: Tego nie wiemy. To jest tajemnica. Kierowca: Dziwny ten program, ale tylko takie teraz kręcą. Sean: A dokąd teraz jechałeś? Kierowca: Ktoś poprosił o przyjechanie i zabranie zniszczonych mebli. Wiki: To zawracaj. Stracisz kasę! Kierowca (uśmiecha się): I tak kasę dostanie szef. Zawiozę was do centrum i zawracam. Wiecie gdzie jest ta restauracja? Alex pokazuje mu kupony z adresem. Kierowca: O, to droga restauracja. Trudno się tam dostać. Godzinę później. W centrum Paryża. Kierowca: Ok. Idźcie w tę stronę (pokazuje w tym kierunku). Za dziesięć minut powinniście być na miejscu. Wychodzą z tira. Alex: Dzięki. Kierowca: Nie ma za co. Pozdrowię od was Chrisa. Na razie. Odjeżdża. Wszyscy: Ty znasz Chrisa?! Kierowca trąbi. W następnym odcinku: Niegrzeczne Dzwoneczki docierają na miejsce. Restauracja okazuje się zupełnie inna, niż myśleli. Dowiecie się skąd kierowca zna Chrisa, oraz kogo spotkają w Paryżu. To wszystko w następnym odcinku, pt.: Wyścig cz.2! Ankieta Na ile ocenianie ten odcinek? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Disney Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki Disney'a